powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Raw Power
The ability to resist and defy through sheer power alone. Sub-power of Ultipotence. Also Called *Overwhelming Force/Might/Power/Strength *Power-Breaking Strength *Raw Might/Strength *Sheer Force/Might/Power *Unrivaled Power/Strength *Power of Destruction'' (One Piece)'' *Destructive Power (Kingdom) Capabilities The user can resist, breakthrough, and may become immune to powers/abilities, laws, natures, illness, etc, through sheer force and strength alone. The user may even become completely immune to weaker opponents. Strong enough users may be able to negate durability and possibly defy logic itself. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Survivability *Environmental Adaptation *Immunity Bypassing *Indomitable Will *Non-Physical Interaction *Opposition Immunity *Power Anchoring *Power Negation *Power Resistance *Uniqueness Associations *Badassery *Divine Combat *Enhanced Power Potential *Freedom *Meta Combat *Psionics *Strength Infinitum *True Power Limitations *The magnitude of this ability depends on the power of the user. Known Users Known Powers *Ultimate Skills (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) *Rasen (Kingdom) Known Weapons * Dragon Slayer (Berserk) * Bakuya Sword (Kingdom) * Ou Ki's Podao (Kingdom) Gallery Anime/Manga Hollow Ichigo Hell Cero (Bleach).gif|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) power in his Hollowfied form allowed him to easily break the nigh-indestructible Chains and Gates of Hell... True Tensa Zangetsu.png|...and with his full potential realized had enough raw power that even the impressively powerful Yhwach considered him a threat... Ichigo True power Getsuga (Bleach).png|..for good reasons. Zaraki Kenpachi Cut Up.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) has no special skills, but can defeat anyone, even reality warpers... Kenpachi bifuricates Gerard (Bleach).png|...and gods, through sheer might alone. Queen Alsherya Almonise.jpg|Alsheyra Almonis (Chrome Shelled Regios) has monstrous power beyond that of the Twelve Heavens Blade, so much so that even the strongest weapons in their world couldn't handle it without breaking. Goku_vs_Beerus.jpg|As a Super Saiyan God, Goku (Dragon Ball series) was able to hold his own against Beerus, a God of Destruction, their clash sending ripples through the universe that nearly destroyed everything. X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken vs Time-Skip.gif|Using the sheer power of X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku (Dragon Ball series) resists and breaks through Hit's Time-Skip technique. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00149-Goku-Ultra-Instinct.jpg|In his mastered Ultra Instinct form, Goku (Dragon Ball Super) had the raw power to catch Jiren's super-charged and compressed Power Impact and disperse it with his bare hand. Frieza Sidra's Energy of Destruction.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to contain Sidra's Energy of Destruction with the power of his Golden Form. Jiren_Kamehameha.png|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer overwhelming power acts as an automatic shield against weaker attacks like Goku's Kamehameha... JirenVsHit.png|... Resisted and broke through Hit’s Time Manipulation with sheer strength... MUI_Goku_vs_HP_Jiren.png|...and in his Burning Ultimate Warrior form is able to fight toe-to-toe with Ultra Instinct Goku, who wields power surpassing the gods. Vegeta's Pride.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) was able to break free of Babidi's mind control magic through sheer will and raw might... Beyond_Blue_Vegeta_Godly_Ki_Fist.gif|...and punch straight through Top's Energy of Destruction with a single strike of his Super Saiyan Blue・Shinka Godly Ki. DBS Broly vs Vegeta.gif|Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) possesses immense destructive power rivaling that of a God of Destruction. In his base form, his raw might allowed him to hold his own against Vegeta before the latter accessed his Super Saiyan transformation… Broly_God_Bind.png|...He was able to use Goku's God Bind against him by merely overflowing his ki... BrolyvGokuSSG.gif|…and After accessing his Wrathful state, his power skyrocketed to the point where was able overwhelm Goku in his Super Saiyan God form, and smash him across the Arctic… Super Saiyan Broly C-Type.png|… after accessing his Super Broly form, his raw destructive grew beyond control, allowing him to overwhelm both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, and pummel Frieza in both his base and his True Golden form… Gogeta_Vs_Broly_Dimension_Shatter.gif|...and shatter the fabric of reality during his fight with Gogeta... DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|…In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's sheer power is comparable to that of a God of Destruction. His power grew to where to he was able to push back Super Saiyan Gogeta before the latter turned Super Saiyan Blue. Gogeta's God Punisher (Dragon Ball Super).gif|Gogeta's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer power vastly eclipses that of even Broly's… Dragon Ball Super - Gogeta vs Broly.gif|…allowing him to beat back the Legendary Super Saiyan with ki-laced punches. KienzanHitsCell.png|In his Perfect Form, Cell's (Dragon Ball Z) sheer power is such that he survived being struck in the neck by a Destructo Disc, an attack said to be capable of slicing through any substance, without harm. UI_Goku_vs_SS3_Cunber.png|Already a massively powerful Saiyan, Cunber (Dragon Ball Heroes) reaches new heights as a Super Saiyan 3, enough to allow him to bypass the instantaneous defense impulse of Goku's Ultra Instinct form. File:Garlic_Jr_Escapes_The_Dead_Zone.png|When the Makyo Star approached the Earth's orbit, Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) gained a massive increase in power, shattering the dimensional wall of the Dead Zone to escape. Black_Shadow's_Power_1.JPG|Black Shadow (F-Zero: GP Legend) possesses such sheer power… Black_Shadow's_Power_2.JPG|…that he can contain the destructive energies of the planet-destroying Reactor Might with his bare hands. Sairaorg Bael Standing Valiantly.jpg|Sairaorg Bael (High School DxD) has undeniable might that can destroy even the hardest defenses using his fists and being covered in touki caused an earthquake from the sheer pressure… Regulus Rey Leather Rex.jpg|…activating his balance breaker caused an artificial space to almost break apart and its Breakdown the Beast allowed him to break apart a portal meant to absorb/redirect his attack using his fists. Tohru's_Raw_Power.gif|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) possesses immense destructive power capable of causing Armageddon, allowing her such feats as blocking and dispersing a powerful beam of electricity with one hand. All Might Plus Ultra.gif|With his One For All Quirk, Toshinori Yagi/All Might (My Hero Academia) was able to negate a Nomu's Shock Absorption Quirk with the force of his punch and send it flying into a forest 400 miles away. All For One blasts All Might.gif|All For One's (My Hero Academia) sheer power is enough to effortlessly counter and repel All Might. Gomu-Gomu King Kong Gun defeats Doflamingo 1.gif|In his Gear Fourth: Bound Man Form, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) broke the control of Doflamingo's strings using raw power alone along with his Spider Web and God Thread with strength that could topple a town,... Gomu-Gomu King Kong Gun defeats Doflamingo 2.gif|...causing the ground of Dressrosa to fold in. Zoro Dragon Slayer i (1).gif|While he isn't a Devil Fruit user, Roronoa Zoro's (One Piece) supreme mastery as a Strong Blade swordsman along with his usage of the Power of Destruction,... Santoryu Melee by Zoro.gif|...enables him to rival even strongest of Devil Fruit users like the steel bound Dice Dice Fruit eater, Daz Bones/Mr.1... Straw Hats' Santoryu Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon (One Piece).png|...his captain, Monkey D. Luffy and equally physically strong crewmate Sanji... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|...and by using his Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai/Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds he was able to defeat the enormous mountain-sized Pica's golam form... One Piece Zoro Cuts Meteor in Half.gif|...and later a meteor in half. Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) possesses unlimited raw power to endure any form of attacks without leaving a single scratch in his body... Saitama_(One_Punch_Man)_Serious_Series_Serious_Punch.GIF|...destroying virtually anything with one punch... Shin's Fist (Kingdom).jpg|A bidding Destructive Power warrior since his childhood, Shin (Kingdom) has pulled off incredible feats with using only his raw strength, demonstrating when he sent Tajifu, a grown man half his size flying with a single punch despite being a child at the time... Shin's SLASH Kingdom.jpeg|...and while wielding his King's Sword with the same awesome might... Shin's RAHHH Kingdom.png|...he has topple multiple opponents like a group of armored soldiers just by swinging his sword... Shin wielding his Podao.png|...and having since started to wield a podao, his strength has allowed him to pull even more incredible feats like destroying an entire cavalry of Zhao soldiers... Zen Ou's Mace Kingdom.png|A vicious Destructive Power user, Zen Ou of the Kan Ki Army (Kingdom) completely obliterates his opponents with savage power while wielding his war mace. Kazuma Dimensional BFR.gif|In his Proud Fist form, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) can tear open rifts in dimensions with the sheer force of his punches. Ryūhō Dimensional BFR.gif|In his Zetsuei Touryudan form, Ryūhō Ryu (s-Cry-ed) can cut through the fabric of space with the force of his blades. Hearts_Kills_Zamasu.gif|As the Ultimate Godslayer, Hearts (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) could restrain and crush Fused Zamasu with the sheer force of his Gravity Cage... SDBH_18-6.png|...and fight Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta on even footing. Megatron Dimensional Tear.jpg|The Armor of Unicron gives Megatron (Transformers: Cybertron) immeasurable power great enough to tear open a hole in dimensions with his bare hands. Kenshiro's One Hit Kill.gif|Kenshirō (Fist of the North Star) Younger Toguro Negates Genkai's Blast.gif|With only 80% of his demonic power, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to completely negate Genkai's blast of Spirit Energy with only one hand… 100% Toguro Blocks Yusuke's Punch.gif|…and at 100% of his power he was able to block Yusuke's Energy infused punch with only his thumb… Toguro_using_muscle_and_kiai_against_Reigan.gif|…as well as block Yusuke's Spirit Gun bullet by flexing, before dispelling it. Sensi Sacred Energy Muscle.jpg|By simply flexing the power of his Sacred Energy, Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) was to completely overcome Koenma's Mafuken spell and destroy the Mafuken afterwards. Brago Beats Zatch's Rauzaruk.gif|Brago (Zatch Bell!) is one of the Mamodo who is able to fight without his book. His strength is even great enough to bypass the strengthening effect of Zatch's Rauzaruk spell. Vincent Bari Zakeruga Punch.gif|Vincent Bari (Zatch Bell!) is one of the few Mamodo is able to fight the use of his book. His raw power is great enough to disperse Zatch's Zakeruga with a single punch. Cartoons/Comics Super_Scourge_breaks_free.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) effortlessly breaks free of Silver's psychokinesis through the sheer power of his Super Form. Superman_Lifts_Eternity.jpg|Through his sheer power, Superman (DC Comics) can pull off such feats as briefly lifting the Spectre, the living embodiment of the Presence's vengeance… Supes_Black_Hole.jpg|…hold a miniature black hole in his fist... Supes_Moving_Planet.jpg|...move the Earth itself alongside Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter... Superman vs Superman.jpg|...and shattering the boundaries of space and time while fighting his older Earth-Two counterpart... Shazam Black Hole.jpg|Billy Batson/Shazam (DC Comics) creates a black hole through the sheer force of a punch... Megaton Punch by Shazam.JPG|...K.O. Superman... Doomsday-0.jpg|With raw strength alone, Doomsday (DC Comics) can easily... Strength of Doomsday (1).jpg|...punch and tunnel his way through the Earth's curst... Doomsday_punches_through_The_Phantom_Zone.png|...and the Phantom Zone with his bare hands... Juggernaut PI.jpg|Due to being empowered by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) possesses virtually limitless superhuman strength… Juggernaut Dimension Punch.jpg|…is great enough to break multiple dimensional barriers... Strength Combat by Hulk and Juggernaut 2.jpg|...contend and fight with the strongest beings in the universe like the Green Scar persona, Hulk... Hulk_Antimatter.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) possesses the raw power to hold back antimatter spheres with his bare hands… Hulk_Timestorm.jpg|…and punch through a timestorm. T.K.O..png|During his debut, T.K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) was more than powerful enough to overwhelm all of Lakewood Plaza Turbo's heroes and destroy the plaza with his power. Super_Sonic_Frozen.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) possesses such raw power that he was able to continue moving slightly even after being frozen in time by the Omni-Viewer… Super_Sonic_Chargeup.jpg|…and super-charge his body into an electron bomb, turning the asteroid he was sealed in into a second sun. Thargg (Image Comics) 001.jpg|As one of the strongest Viltrumites to be born in the known galaxy, Thragg's (Image Comics) raw strength and power allowed him to pull off incredible feats completely outside the normal range of his already powerful race... Thargg (Image Comics) 006.jpg|...like killing and rippping in half Thaedus, one of the oldest and strongest Viltrumites while enraged... Thargg (Image Comics) 002.jpg|...completely destroy and almost kill Oliver Grayson with a simple punch... Thargg (Image Comics) 005.jpg|...throw aside Thokk, the Battle Beast... Thargg's Combat (Image Comics).jpg|...brush aside Mark Grayson/Invincible's attacks while beating him within inch of his life... Thargg (Image Comics) 004.jpg|...and blow a hole through Nolan/Omni-Man's chest... Video Games Asura Punches Back Gohadoken.gif|Using the immense strength of his Mantra form, Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to punch back Oni's Gohadoken. Augus1.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) relies on his own physical strength rather than the usage of Mantra, and was able to match Asura in his six-armed form using sheer power alone. Kratos_rushes_at_Modi.jpg|Kratos (God of War) resisting Modi's electric attacks through the power of his Spartan Rage. Null_Space_Escape.gif|Using Double Boost, Sonic and the Avatar (Sonic Forces) power up and speed off with enough raw might to break out of the supposedly-inescapable Null Space. Darkspine Sonic Kicks Spirit Blast.gif|In his Darkspine form, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) yielded physical strength great enough to kick Alf Layla wa-Layla's Spirit Blast back at him despite the former telling him that it would take a miracle for him to avoid it… Darkspine Fire.gif|…before proceeding to furiously beat the power of the World Rings out of the reality warping Alf Layla wa-Layla soon after. Akuma vs Asteroid.jpg|Empowered by the Satsui no Hado, Akuma (Street Fighter) destroys a meteorite approaching Earth with a single punch... Asura's Wrath - Asura vs. Oni.gif|...and after fully giving himself over to the Satsui no Hado, he became the demonic entity Oni, wielding enough power to fight the demigod Asura to a stalemate. Other Segata-Sanshiro-Finale.jpg|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) can pull off incredible feats through sheer martial arts prowess, such as stopping a missile with his bare hands… Segata_Missile.gif|…and redirecting it into space. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Immunities Category:Infinite Powers Category:Resistances Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries